


From the daily life of Tony and Steve

by ToniShakerato



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, short chapters about their anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniShakerato/pseuds/ToniShakerato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This are goin to be a few short (or mayber long) chapters about Steve's and Tony's relationship, whatever comes to my mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the daily life of Tony and Steve

Beep, beep.

Tony's looking to the desk where the screen of his mobile phone just turned on, informing about a new message.  
He doesn't even have to check it, he knows it's from Steve. Ever since he showed him how to send messages he's sending them to Tony literally all day long.  
Rolling his eyes he grabs the phone to read the message.

“What have you done to my razor?! Is this your promised punishment?”

Reading the message he starts grinning. Steve finally found out that he modified the razor, just a little bit, but enough so that Steve can't use it anymore.

“Yeah, that's the punishment, sweetheart. I warned you!” He quickly sends a reply.

He got so annoyed by the flood of messages he received from Steve he told him to stop it. And although Steve seemed kinda sad about Tony not liking the messages he doesn't feel guilty about it. Steve really messaged him everything and all the time:

“What's up, honey?”

“Where are you?”  
“Want some coffee, sweetheart?”  
“Stop working all the time, you need some sleep!”  
“Where's my fucking blue shirt?”  
“I'm worried about your health. Come here, get some food and sleep!”  
“Did you know about the awesome new Doritos! They taste so fucking good!”

Sure, Tony liked some of them, some made him smile and some made him love Steve even more. But when they got too much he was just annoyed.

“Change it back! NOW!” Steve answers a few minutes later.

“Only if you promise to stop with the messages!”

“Alright, if you insist...”

The next days, while Tony works in his workshop, Steve holds his promise and doesn't send any messages.  
'He's just doing what I want. Why does it bother me so much?', Tony's thinking. He has to admit that he misses the messages, even though they were annoying. But it felt nice to hear from Steve when he's not around.  
'God, this guy is really going on my nerves', he says to himself while he writes a message to Steve.

“I'm sorry. Never mind what I said about your messages!”

“I fucking knew that you liked them! But you won't get any till you come over and give me a kiss.”

Reading the message, he immediately stands up heading through the door of his workshop to Steve. If that's all he want he can get it with pleasure.


End file.
